littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Animal I Have Become
Animal I Have Become is a case featured in Criminal Case Next Chapter: Agenda of Angst, appearing as the 28th case of the game. It is the fourth case set in Elmville. Plot Upon Roger Allen's report, Jason and the player went to the site of a train derailment, only to find American gang member Jay Whidden, tied up and partially eaten by rats. The five people were labelled as suspects: Ellen Parrott (train conductor), Keira McDowell (mine worker), Shawn McConnell (American gang member), Gulliver Childers (drunken man), and Viktor Kuznetsov (Russian mobster). While searching for evidences, Jason and the player goes to the victim's shack and found an email on the phone. It was turned out that Dream Eater has listed the victims it claimed and killed them in their dreams. Suddenly, Dream Eater releases the rats in attempt to eat them. But the player break the shack door, allowing them to escape. Mid-investigation, the team learned from train conductor Ellen Parrott that Jay derailed the train to get the gold being carried. Sheriff Griffin and his team then found the victim's hideout owned by the drunk man Gulliver Childers. Later, the team stopped Viktor Kuznetsov from snooping in the hideout. Not too long after that, the team arrested mine worker Keira McDowell for the murder. When Keira admitted to the murder, she mentioned that, prior to the events of the case, Jay had married her sister Millie for prestige. However, Millie soon divorced him because he thought he could do whatever he wanted. He then sent her sister a threats on her email for years, swearing to get her money. When she found out that Jay beats Millie up and was getting the gold from the train, Keira tied him up in the chair to stop him and to lets those rats eat him alive to protect her sister. Judge Hans sentenced her to 25 years in prison. During The Haunted Dreamer (4/6), After the trial, Jason and the player talked to Ellen about the Elmville Railroad Company's potential affiliation with Viktor. Ellen said that she was told to always keep a locked box with her on the train. The team found the box with a document inside, which (per Bryon) proved that Viktor was selling the newly emptied plots of land to the company. Upon interrogation, Viktor told the team that they had no proof of illegal activity. They then asked Nail Golovkin to testify against Viktor in court. In return, they found his money in the hideout and returned it to him. He then agreed to testify against the mafia. Meanwhile, Mandy and the player searched the gold truck to ensure Shawn McConnell was not involved with the robbery. They found a locket with Tanya Kuznetsov and Kenny Krugger that proved they were in love. When they talked to Shawn, he said that he was jealous at him, so he traveling on the train to retrieve her from Kenny. After buying the tickets for the basketball's final match between Elmville Lightning and Liberty Jaguar, the team later kept Nail in Pinkham Town to keep him safe before he testified against the mafia. Summary Victim *'Jay Whidden' Murder Weapon *'Rats' Killer *'Keira McDowell' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats chili con carne. *The suspect has brown eyes. *The suspect has a scratch. Suspect's Profile *The suspect practices trapshooting. *The suspect eats chili con carne. *The suspect wears cowboy boots. *The suspect has brown eyes. *The suspect has a scratch. Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears cowboy boots. *The suspect has a scratch. Suspect's Profile *The suspect practices trapshooting. *The suspect eats chili con carne. *The suspect wears cowboy boots. *The suspect has brown eyes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect practices trapshooting. *The suspect eats chili con carne. *The suspect wears cowboy boots. *The suspect has a scratch. Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer practices trapshooting. *The killer eats chili con carne. *The killer wears cowboy boots. *The killer has brown eyes. *The killer has a scratch. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added The Haunted Dreamer (4/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Next Chapter cases Category:Cases in Elmville Category:Copyrighted Images